


Falling down

by ZaltMKrel



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M, More Songfics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaltMKrel/pseuds/ZaltMKrel
Summary: Moomintroll has a reflection during winter timeSongfic inspired by Falling down by Lil peep
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 18





	Falling down

Moomintroll watched as snowdrops and rain fell outside through the window. He couldn’t tell how much time it had been since hibernation had started or how much time was left before spring arrived. 

He missed the sunshine ever prominent every morning forcing him to open his eyes for a brand new day.  
Go down to the kitchen and find Mamma making breakfast.  
Think about plans for that morning or day while Pappa hummed sipping his coffee.

He missed hanging out with Sniff, Snorkmaiden, Little My, sometimes Snork, never Stinky and…

Snufkin

He was sure Snufkin would love to see this snowrain mix as he played his harmonica but he had travelled south. Probably having fun at a beach with a lot of lovely seahorses who would invite him to swim and play with them, Snufkin nice as always would accept leaving his hat to the side alonside some of his other…garments. 

Moomintroll shook his head, ’Of course he would, he would need a swimsuit for that. Right now is not the time to think of silly things’.

’...Though he would look marvellous under the sunlight, making his freckles stand out even more’. Was definitely-not Moomin’s next thought. 

But when he started thinking about it well…Snufkin would hate that, he needed his solitude and such things wouldn’t happen. He could find friendly travellers to hang out with for a while but that was it. Or at least that’s what he would tell him.

He went back to bed hoping that once he woke up it would finally be spring. 

Slowly opening his eyes he caught glimpse of a green coloured figure in front of him.

”S-Snuf?” he asked a bit disoriented.

”G’morning Moomin, spring has arrived”

”Oh! I wasn’t expecting you to get to my room like that”

”Moominmamma requested me to go wake you up, when i arrived i had to come to moominhouse quickly since there’s such bad weather for being out hence why i wasn’t able to play my spring tune”. Explained the mumrik sitting carefully on the bed staring at Moomintroll. ”How was winter?”

The moomin sat down on his bed and made more space for the mumrik. ”Oh, much the same, woke up again mid-winter but thankfully i managed to fall back asleep”.

”That’s good, wouldn’t want a lady of the cold taking away my sweet dove”, a smile could be heard on his voice which made Moomin blush. 

”Snufkin!” he yelled embarrassed.

”Sorry, my dove”  
After that they stayed quiet for a while. 

”How were your travels?”

”Visited this small village who happened to have a festival coming soon and stayed for a while, i can tell you about it later over dinner” Answered the mumrik.

”Are you happy to be back?”

The mumrik frowned for a second but smiled the next.  
”Of course, nowhere i would rather be at as of now” 

Moomintroll smiled back at him. 

Turning around towards the window he saw the rain falling heavily. 

”Say Snufkin”

The other gave him a small mumble, sounding much as a ”hm?” 

”What do you say about watching the rain fall down as you play your new spring tune?, Mamma won’t have breakfast done until later”.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic made for a good friend of mine!!!  
> (You better like it, bro)  
> Tumblr: demonn-pilloww


End file.
